


Not without you

by Plume8now



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Gen, Luffy Being Luffy, No Spoilers, Post-Whole Cake Island, Separation Anxiety, Tumblr Prompt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: Very short episode of comfort after Luffy gets Sanji back





	Not without you

“I can’t sleep, can I stay here?”

Luffy turned to Sanji, and grinned. He couldn’t see him properly because of the moonlight behind his nakama, but the captain presumed a smile on the cook’s face.

“Of course!”

Sanji jumped off the handrail of the crow’s nest and silently sat next to Luffy.

“No smoking?” Luffy asked, slightly surprised.

“No smoking.”

“You’re out?”

“I’ll buy more on the next island.”

“Hm.”

It wasn’t a cold night – not really. Still, Luffy noticed his nakama’s body was shivering, for some reason. Without a word, the Straw Hat captain took the sheet that had been left here ‘just in case’, and wrapped it around the two of them before Sanji had any time to protest. Luffy’s arm swung around the cook’s shoulders, as if to reassure him.

“Y’know,” Luffy said in his usual casual way, “you’re not going anywhere. And, well, we’re not going anywhere.” He paused. “Not without you.”

They stared at the ocean. It was quiet and relaxing. The New World could be full of surprises and things could change so suddenly – but who cared? They were all in this together. Maybe, this lack of stability even reinforced their connection, in a way. Whether they underwent a huge storm or not wouldn’t change a thing.

As long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The sentence to use was “I can’t sleep, can I stay here?”  
> Thanking again Petite Neko for correcting my work~


End file.
